Mi Error
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Yami ha estado enamorado siempre del Ceo, pero este al estar confundido lastima a su verdadero amor...::*Seto x Yami*::
1. Chapter 1

**MI ERROR**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Este es uno de mis tantos fics de prideshipping mi delirio y aparte me inspiro y piro mas con este paring que en mi libro es el mas kawaii y hermoso así que espero que disfruten este one-short de Seto x Yami que no se si le meto lemon ya que me cohíbo con eso

-/-

**Disclaimer:** yugioh no es mió ni mi Yami T.T

**CAPITULO UNO**

Kaiba se encontraba en su oficina muy pensativo de unos cuantos sucesos bizarros que le pasaban en estos últimos días en sueños y en su vida real…bueno en los sueños veía a el faraón sonrojado siendo abrazado por seth los cuales estaban en un lecho con todas las sabanas desacomodadas y para empeorar mas sus noches según el también vio una escena muy sugestiva entre Christian y Henry; casi le da un infarto ( eran ambos en 69 xDDD pobeshito)…Kaiba se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que poseía su oficina y también para el colmo vio que el mismísimo Yami siempre se sonrojaba al tenerlo al lado…

-"esto es el colmo, como ese alfeñique de yami anda de tras de mi"- se dijo para si mismo un kaiba mal humorado al pensar que el era participe de sueños raros del faraón-"Mejor me voy a la escuela "- el Ceo se coloco su uniforme y se fue a su limo la cual también llevaba a Mokuba que jugaba con un game boy y aun muuy pensativo

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba yami en la tienda-casa organizándose para ir a estudiar, se dejo sus mechones dorados despeinado haciendo que se viera mas pequeño y mas adorable, se coloco su correa del cuello y salio corriendo hacia la puerta por que ya era tarde, yugi y yami corrieron con todas sus energías pero estaban llegaban al mismo tiempo que kaiba y yami se tropezó con el y quedaron en una pose comprometedora, Kaiba tenia en sus brazos a Yami para que no se cayera, yugi y moki que aun seguía en la limo se vieron malévolamente o sea se les vino una idea que ni seth quisiera conocer.

Yami abrió los ojos y vio a Seto muy cerca de su rostro y se sonrojo todo como una manzana, kaiba al notar esta acción lo suelta haciendo que se diera un golpe en su encanto…

-" Auch…pobre mi trasero, me quede sin encanto T.T"- dijo un yami acariciándose el trasero y kaiba muy concentrado en esa acción…cuando recobro el sentido vio que yami lo miraba confundido, yugi con una cara como diciéndole pervertido y moki para el colmo cagado de la risa-" Kaiba estas bien?"- pregunto preocupado acercándose a el pero el ceo tuvo una reacción violenta empujándolo contra una pared y levantarlo del cuello.

-" Escúchame bien faraón, no te quiero volverte a ver cerca de mi ni siquiera quiero que me mires"- kaiba apretaba mucho mas evitando que respirara.

-"Se-seto…"- yami casi no podía ni ver ni hablar-"awwwwwwww!"- kaiba le apretaba mas el cuello

-"Y no digas Mi nombre, estupido"- dijo Kaiba enfadado levantando mas a yami para luego tirarlo, entro como un rayo sin ver al faraón que intentaba recuperar el aire, Mokuba estaba anonadado por lo que hizo su hermano mayor, yugi también estaba boquiabierto pero lo dejo aun lado cuando noto que su oscuridad lloraba (T.T mi yami hermoso buuaaaaaaaa).yugi abrazo fuertemente a yami escondiéndole su rostro, en su pecho para que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

-"Yami vamonos mejor a casa no estas en condiciones para estudiar"- dijo el pequeño yugi notando las marcas de las manos de kaiba en el cuello de su oscuridad la cual se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

-"Aibou no te preocupes yo estaré bien"- dijo Yami cambiando radicalmente sus rasgos dulces por unos de frialdad total como cuando lo vio por primera-"Mejor entremos a clases"- Yami se levanto sin mostrar sus ojos gracias a sus mechones dorados, yugi lo dejo levantarse e irse a la aulas…Kaiba seguía caminando rápidamente lamentándose lo que le había hecho al faraón; se le había ido la mano se dejo llevar por su confusión y lo lastimo de una forma no muy linda; llego al salón y se sentó rápidamente para continuar con su trabajo en la lapto cuando vio llegar al ex -soberano con una mirada llena de odio y frialdad e ignorándolo rotundamente como si fuera nada en su mundo. Yugi iba detrás de el suspirando rendido.

Basura vio a faraón llegar asi que decidió molestarlo como era costumbre:

-"Hola fanfarrón haz seguido con tus sueños estupidos de amor"- dijo Basura riéndosele en toda la cara y noto que Yami no había hecho nada sino mirarlo directamente a los ojos-" o.oU etto?"- ¿?

-"Por que no mejor te largas a otra parte con tus estupideces de niños que no estoy de humor para soportármelos!"- grito Yami muy enojado y sentándose en su puesto dejando a todos con los abiertos como platos.

Todos OO!

Kaiba también había quedado anonadado por ver nuevamente esa actitud violenta en Yami la cual había dejado después de ciudad batallas sin razón aparente pero Kaiba ya sabia el por que; se había enamorado de el asi que Yami opto que para acercarse a su persona debía ser alguien mas amable y lindo…Kaiba lo voltio a ver y este ni lo determinaba…

"-Faraón?"- pregunto el ceo no con su típica voz fría sino mas suave y tranquila notando que por un momento desarmo a Yami con esa actitud pero luego se tapo el rostro.

-" que quieres Kaiba?"- pregunto totalmente irritado y con el tono de voz que tenia no parecía el; ye que era frió y ningún rastro de emoción.

Kaiba se quedo callado no sabia como arreglar su grave error…

**CONTINUARA…..**

Espero que les haya gustado este ficcie e intentara continuar destino incierto dejen reviews plisss ouo

Ja ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

**MI ERROR**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Aquí va para todos ustedes el segundo capitulo de mi pechocho fic, como sabrán esto es un seto x Yami y one- short de dos capítulos nada mas por que si lo alargo nunca lo termino como ustedes comprenderán asi que disfrútenlo .

**Disclaimer:** yugioh no es mió y nunca lo será T.T…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo dos**

Kaiba estaba aun en el salón después de haber acabado su jornada de estudio, miraba totalmente ido su lapto muy pensativo y a la misma vez triste y no sabia el por que de esa reacción solamente por que el estupido faraón no le quería ni dirigir la palabra y mucho menos la vista, el ceo le pego un puño al pupitre mandando al suelo su hija (la lapto); pero le valió madre…

Por otra parte yami estaba trapeando los pasillos del colegio por que junto con Marick y Bakura los obligaron a hacer el aseo, claro que con el faraón fueron injustos el pobre estaba estudiando cerca del lugar donde ese par de locos hacían planes malévolos y como el director los pillo y vio a Yami cerca le echaron todo el agua sucia y mientras el ex – soberano maldecía su suerte los locos-para variar- tuvieron una pelea de trapeadores cada uno estampillándoselo al otro en toda la carota…

-" Muere Bakura!"- grito Marick maniáticamente tirando a Kura a un lado de un Yami que estaba pálido"- O.o Faraón yo no sabia que estabas emparentado con Bakura xDDD"- dijo este burlón y ganándose el balde de agua sucia y trapeador de Yami, el cual se largo por sus cosas como ogro dejando atrás no dos muertos por desgracia del universo.

Yami seguía maldiciendo su suerte siempre le iba mal en todo esta en la escuela que es menos torturante que tener de profesores a Isis y a Mahado, lo cual era una tortura y mas cuando ellos estaban de malas; por tales recuerdos del pasado a Yami se le salio una pequeña carcajada esos eran los pocos buenos tiempos que ellos disfrutaban en esa época…pero ahora en la actualidad el mago y la maga se las arreglaron, claro que con ayuda de Ishizu, Malick y el faraón de poder ser mortales pero aun con sus poderes de monstruos de duelos, Mana estaba estudiando en la misma secundaria que todos por que no quería soportar o sufrir las clases de Mahado sola, ya que quería proteger la integridad de su alma.

Bueno retomando el rumbo de la historia; Yami entro al salón y encontró a Kaiba el cual seguía muy pensativo sin haber notado que su computadora se murio, Yami volvió a colocar su semblante de enojo y siguió derecho ignorando al Ceo que noto su presencia y no le quitaba la vista de encima, seguía cada paso de yami y cuando el le dio la espalda Kaiba no pudo ignorar el encanto del faraón; el cual era su pequeño y redondito traserito que se le veía muy bien en esos pantalones tan apretados (0 que depravada soy pero ni importa ).

Básicamente Kaiba quedo botando baba y más cuando Yami caminaba y meneaba el encanto sin darse cuenta y hasta que salio del salón el Ceo no salía de su ensoñación y en eso recordó uno de esos sueños no deseados:

_Atemu iba por los pasillos del palacio con una toga corta y casi semi-transparente para sus dias libres, caminaba totalmente tranquilo hasta que noto una enorme sombra encima de le y voltio a ver y se alegro de que era esa persona especial para el._

_-"Hola Seth"- dijo un Atemu regalándole una sonrisa a su querido sacerdote._

_-" Que hace solo por los pasillos majestad?"- pregunto curioso Seth contestándole la sonrisa a Atemu el cual se sonrojo todo-"Mi lindo Atemu"- dijo cerrando los ojos._

_-" Si? Que pasa Seth"- pregunto confundido Atemu acercándose a Seth y tomarlo de la muñeca y zarandeándolo por que el hombro de este no lo alcanzaba y de la nada el sacerdote agarro del trasero al faraón y lo levanto teniéndolo cargado-"O/o etto…no me asustes"- se abrazo de Seth y oculto su rostro en el cuello de este haciendo a escondidas pucheros. Seth río por esa actitud tan infantil y retomo el camino de su soberano teniéndolo cargado…_

Kaiba salio de golpe de esa visión y se enojo consigo mismo por su debilidad.

-"Agh! NO PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORADO DE ESE FARAON!"- grito el ceo totalmente frustrado tomando su maleta y botando los restos de su lapto, salio caminando rápidamente sin haber determinado la masacre que había dejado Yami para que entiendan mejor el cogio de arma su rompecabezas y le pego a los locos ya que ellos no lo querían dejar ir a su casa (o.o diox), Kaiba llego hasta su limosina, el pobre conductor dormía sobre la dirección de esta por que ya eran las 4:30 p.m. y no estaba acostumbrado a que su jefe se demorara tanto, Kaiba no dijo nada se monto y le dio un zape al conductor que de una arranco la limosina del ceo.

Este miraba el paisaje cambiante mientras la limosina seguía andando y de repente se detuvo frente al semáforo en rojo y Kaiba madreo a los cuatro vientos por su suerte la cual fue buena por que Yami caminaba cerca de donde estaba el, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se bajo del auto y tomo del brazo a Yami sacándole un gran susto por que nunca se podría haber imaginado que en medio de un montón de edificios en donde no había nadie alguien lo halara y claro si ese alguien es Seto Kaiba.

-"Suéltame Kaiba!"- exigió un Yami irritado por el atrevimiento del ceo, comenzó a forcear hasta que llegaron a la limosina y Kaiba lo tiro adentro de ella y le dio al conductor que siguiera y le grito a yami que se callara y dejara el escándalo.

Yami estuvo pegado a la puerta sin atreverse haber a Kaiba; aunque lo haya lastimado por la mañana no lo podía odiar por que el amor que sentía hacia el era muy fuerte…Llegaron a la mansión Kaiba, el ceo se bajo y llevaba arrastrado a yami hacia su despacho, el faraón medio pataleaba y renegaba por ser tratado asi, de esa forma tan indignante, Al entrar al despacho Kaiba soltó a Yami obligándolo a sentarse y apenas este se volteo el faraón aprovecho salio corriendo fuera del despacho -.-…

Kaiba reacciono un poco tarde pero aun asi lo siguió hasta que lo alcanzo agarrándolo fuertemente de la muñeca y apresándolo contra la pared.

-"Por que eres tan terco faraón"- dijo Kaiba ya suavizando su agarre pero al notar que Yami seguía haciendo fuerza y pretendía huir, lo tomo del mentón y sin pensarlo lo beso apasionadamente sorprendiendo completamente a Yami el cual comenzó a llorar y empujo a Kaiba-" Que sucede?"- quedo confundido.

-"Snif…snif…no te burles de mi…snif"- cayo al suelo llorando mas y con sus manos se tapaba los ojos para que no viera su debilidad.

-" ¿Burlarme de ti?; si ni siquiera lo pensaría"- dijo Kaiba suavemente tomando entre sus manos, las de Yami las cuales eran mucho mas pequeñas que las de el…y verle su rostro el cual estaba rojo y lleno de lagrimas-"Pensé bastante después de lo que paso por la mañana y unos recuerdos que me llegaban del pasado y mis propios sentimientos y llegue a una conclusión cuando te vi en la calle…la cual es que te amo mi lindo chibi"- dijo tiernamente el ceo tomando en sus manos el rostro de Yami y lo volvió a besar y esta vez fue contestado con algo de timidez.

Yami sintiéndose mas seguro abrazo a Kaiba con mucha fuerza la cual ocasiono que perdiera el equilibrio y quedaran en el suelo, el ceo río a carcajadas y abrazo muy fuerte a Yami hacia su pecho.

-"Etto…que pasa Kaiba?"- pregunto Yami confundido y viendo la cara de reproche del ceo"-SetoU mejor?"- dijo otra vez yami viendo el asentimiento de este.

-"No me pasa nada, solamente que apenas somos pareja y tu ya aplastas mi miembro ¬u¬"- dijo picadamente Kaiba posando sus manos en el encanto de Yami y parándose con el en brazos…

-"Yo no he hecho nada-"dijo Yami todo rojo y con pucheros recostándose en el pecho de Kaiba y haciendo circulitos en el con los dedos.

-"Ese es el punto no has hecho nada"- kaiba tomo la de Yami comenzando a separar sus dedos para lamerlos y Luego chuparlos muy tentadoramente arrancándole respingos a Yami y dejándolo todo rojo-"Tengo unos deseos enormes y el único que los puede saciar eres tu Yami lindo"- dijo besándole el cuello y alzarle la chaqueta de uniforme para meter sus manos debajo de la camisa y acariciar por primera vez asa piel tersa y encantadora al tacto, Yami también respondía a Seto y asi se dirigieron a el cuarto de este y estuvieron toda la noche haciendo el amor, entregándose mutuamente sin ningún miedo y especialmente Kaiba que por fin soluciono su error al haber lastimado su amor milenario el cual era el faraón…

**FIN **

Es un milagro lo termineeeeeeeeeee T.T, espero que le haya gustado y vieron que fui incapaz de hacer el lemmon pobre de mi, es que me dio flojera por eso no lo coloque n.n ahora a los reviews

**YUMI AND YUNI: **NO TE PREOCUPES YA ACTUALICE Y SOLO TIENE DOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE NO SE DESESPEREN Y MUXIAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y DEJAR TU COMENTARIO cuídate

**Sayuki:** o.O como que te recuerda a ti? Eso me trauma…si lo se empezó medio fuerte pero es que siempre me gusta maltratar a mi yami, bueno gracias por tu comentario es muy lindo de tu parte

**Lady Seika Lerki: u.u** se que se llama bakura pero es que no puedo evitar molestarlo y tienes razon pobeshito mi yami casi lo mato para variar y yap lo continue como puede ver amiga asi que espero que te haya gustado y hasta la proxima

**Shingryu Inazuma: o.OOOOOOOOOO **etto bueo pero no me pegues U espero que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que yo adoro a seto pero me gusta fregarle la vida como comprenderas cierto? Bueno espero que los haya disfrutado y no vemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

**MI ERROR**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

A petición de raimundo y todo mundo haré el tercer capitulo pero del lemmon de seto x yami -/- Ra!...y muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews: **Shingryu Inazuma, yumiandyuni** **Hermachis, Sayuki,** **Lady Seika Lerki,** **Zahia-vlc, ShizouDark** alias Bianchi xDDD gracias otra vez y para las que pidieron a gritos el lemmon aquí va y espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** yugioh no es mió punto final. --

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CAPITULO TRES**

Seto y Yami ya estaban llevando una relación estable de un mes, nada ni nadie los separaba especialmente a Kaiba que aun babeaba por el trasero de faraón, Joey y Yugi veían con cara rara (0.0 ¿?) esta pareja tan extraña y mas para los que los conocían por que primero parecía que no se ponían ver ni en pintura por que si no se sacaban los ojos, y ahora si Yami ve al Ceo sentado todo concentrado con sus lentes y pose sexy…se le tira encima y lo acosa y le dice un mundo de pornografía, pero a lo que voy es que a este (kaiba) de lo ocupado que esta no le para bolas a yami (aja ¬¬ lo dudo)…

Kaiba habia decidido tomar unas vacaciones para relajarse y pasar muxio mas tiempo con su koi, el cual lo veía haciendo todos los dias pucheros y no le hablaba…estaban a la mitad del descanso y Kaiba habia intentado hablar con Yami pero este se volteaba y lo ignoraba…sonó la campana del fin de la tranquilidad , y el ceo se fue a su puesto el cual estaba detrás de yami y se le vino una idea malévola y en mitad de clase…el Ceo se le acerco al oído a yami y le gimió despacio para el único que escuchara era el, el faraón se erizo todo y vio que seto metía sus manos debajo de su camisa y lo acariciaba muy tentadoramente.

Como nadie los miraba, el pechocho seto halo fuertemente los pezones a yami lo cual hizo que arqueara su espalda y mordiera su labio inferior para no gemir.Yugi sintió algo muy extraño por el link con su oscuridad, voltio a ver y vio que estaba todo rojo y excitado y atrás un violador empedernido, yugi solo se rio levemente y volvió a prestarle atención a la clase…Kaiba dejo en paz los pezones para ir aun mejor lugar, las poso sobre el miembro excitado de yami el cual dio un leve respingo muy ruborizado.

-"Creo que alguien necesita ayuda"- susurro levemente en el oído de yami y lo lamió para luego bajar a su cuello, mordiéndolo levemente y lamerlo muy excitante.

-"Se…seto…de…detente"- dijo yami con un hilo de voz, y gimiendo aun, kaiba con la mano que tenia encima del miembro, lo metió abajo del pantalón del faraón y lo apretó…haciendo que este se arqueara otra vez y se acurrucara en el puesto para que nadie viera su rostro, sonó la campana de salida y todo mundo salio corriendo para disfrutar el fin de semana, en rumbas y todas las cosas que a nosotros nos gusta …cuando el salón estuvo vació, kaiba cargo a yami hasta el escritorio del profesor y luego atranco la puerta del salón y volvió con su koi.

-"¬u¬ Ahora si puedo continuar tranquilo"- seto tomo el rostro sonrojado de yami y lo beso apasionadamente, casi dejándolo sin aire, se le monto encima y se rastrillo con ese cuerpito chiquito el cual se estremeció-"Awww awww!"-Seto también se arqueo sentir la pequeña excitación de yami le encantaba, lo volvía loco.

Lo único que hacia yami era gemir y gemir mas por como Kaiba apretaba sus caderas contra las suyas, era algo enloquecedor para ambos, yami no pudo mas y se vino lo cual hizo que su amante riera a carcajadas por ver el rostro de vergüenza de este.

-" ¬¬ de que te reís!"- pregunto yami sentándose en el escritorio y mientras esperaba la respuesta; Seto se entretuvo en el pecho de este para que de un halonazo le arrancara toda la ropa a yami y dejarlo en viringa xp –" o/O Seto!"- se intento tapar por todos los medios su desnudes.

-"Eres hermoso…con razón seth babeaba por ti MI faraón "- pronuncio con tono de propiedad y otras cosas desquiciadas de este; Seto recostó otra vez a yami pero para entretenerse en lleno en el miembro de este.

Kaiba comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente haciendo que yami se arqueara y mordiera su labio inferior para no gemir y comenzó a mamársela lentamente para después subir el ritmo haciendo que Yami perdiera la cordura.

Yami se acomodo y tiro al suelo a Seto dejándolo algo sorprendido por tal acción.

-"Ahora yo tomare partida en este juego"- coloco una cara de sádico peor que las de Marick…Seto trago en seco al ver a yami caminando hacia el moviendo encantadoramente las caderas y sentándose entre sus piernas y quitarle los pantalones-" ¬u¬ creo que alguien ya estaba emocionado!"-dijo con una sonrisa picara al ver el miembro erecto de Seto, lo acariciaba a madias para escuchar unos leves respingos de parte del susodicho. Introdujo el miembro de Seto en su boca para hacerle lo mismo que el hizo con yami básicamente dulce venganza.

Yami jugaba con el glande de Seto a cada segundo para que el pidiera mas, hasta que no soporto y se vino haciendo que yami tragara un poco y lo otro lo escupió; el Ceo se sentó tapándose el rostro y reír levemente lo cual yami noto y lo enojo.

-"Eso es todo?...patético"- dijo Seto colocando una sonrisa sarcástica pero se volvió sorpresa cuando vio que yami se le tiraba encima para hacerle algo...o.O… que el solito sabe por que no me contó-" Calma monstruo"- y por tal comentario yami mordió el cuello de Seto.

-"Monstruo tu abuela ¬¬"- dijo yami todo puto sentándose en las caderas de Seto.

-"o.o pus pa' saber como es ella xDD"- dijo Seto divertido traumando a yami (y a mi también oO) el cual retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros –" 0 ya te puedo penetrar!"- grito el ceo desesperado zarandeando a yami.

-"x.x pus adelante"- dijo yami medio rip…Seto lo coloco en cuatro y con sus manos separo las nalgas de este…

-"Mmm debería dejarte siempre con esa pose porno xpp"- dijo otra vez divertido el ceo colocándose atrás de yami y acariciándole los muslos-"Te va doler mi vida"- para luego introducir lentamente su miembro en la entrada de yami, este reacciono dejando escapar un leve gemido de dolor por eso Seto se detuvo.

-"No te preocupes Seto toy bien"- le regalo una tierna sonrisa, el Ceo suspiro y comenzó a embestir a yami mas rápido, lo cual ocasionó que ambos gimieran.

Kaiba se deleitaba con la estreches de su koi, era fascinante y enloquecedor a la misma vez, asi estuvieron con esa actividad tan relajante hasta ninguno soporta mas y llegaron a su clímax junto un delicioso orgasmo para Seto y un día entero de que yami no se podrá sentar (mi yami amado pobeshito lo culiaron T.T), yami cayo rendido al suelo estaba totalmente cansado y un poco adolorido. Seto se sentó para regulizar su respiración y vestirse…se levanto y tomo en brazos a yami como un bebe y lo comenzó a vestirlo ya que le pobre seguía cansado.

-"Pobre mi bebe…esta cansado"- Seto se mofo levemente y abrazo mas a yami para brindarle un poco de su calor.

-"No te burles"- hizo un mini puchero alzando sus brazos para colocarlos en la nuca de Seto"- tengo sueño, vamos a casa"- dijo yami de ultimo y se quedo dormido.

El Ceo suspiro con una leve sonrisa y tomo sus pertenencias, junto con los de yami para luego marcharse y vio el piso del salón.

-"xDDDD pobre conserje"- se burlo Seto para ya largarse a su mansión y dormir tranquilamente junto a su bello durmiente…

Este llamo a su chofer para que se dignara aparecer con su limosina y los recogieran, todo el recorrido en el auto yami seguía dormido en las piernas de Kaiba, este rio levemente por ver que el ex -faraón tiene un sueño pesado muuy pesado.

Kaiba sonrió acariciándolo un poco para quedarse dormido también.

**FIN POR FIN**

Se los dije soy pésima para el lemmon pero lo hice por que ustedes lo habían pedido y ahora a los kawaii reviews n.n

**Shingryu Inazuma: **mira chica aquí esta el lemmon y espero que te guste como lo escribí n.n ya que yo siempre me esfuerzo en hacer img kawaii's y sip siempre Seto sale bien librado por desgracia y arigato gosaimasu

**Yumiandyuni: **hay esta la parte buena espero que lo disfrute y seguiré escribiendo muxíos fics de prideshipping . y gracias por tu review.

**Hermachis: **T.T por fin alguien me entiende el Seto/ Yami is the best paring digan lo que digan y ya tengo una historia subida la cual si me demorare actualizar y gracias por tu comentario

**Zahia-vlc: **oO kyya no me asustes soy muy fácil de traumar y me desquicio pero me alegra que te haya gustado me esforcé para que quedara bien n.n.

**Shizoudark: **¬¬! Tenias que ser vos, no? Siempre fregándome la existencia y te veo hasta en la sopa y yo no! PLAGO NADA! 0 , Para tu información…n.n aparte ff necesita un lado desquiciado o sea mi hermosa y encantadora presencia aunque ni tu, ni la humanidad lo quieran pero en fin te madreare en el colegio por…XDDDD…y muérete. Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…JA!

Ja ne n.n y por quincuagésima vez gracias. un Puchu! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
